Pandawa/Chance/Intelligence/1
This is my way of build: costly but Extremly effective!!! ---- Your main spells and the ones that have first to reach max lvl: * 1. Blazing Fist(read more how to lvl it up) * 2. Boozer (read more how to lvl it up) * 3. Striking (can be before or after Leek Pie) * 4. Leek Pie (can be before or after striking) * 5. Melancholy * 6. Explosive Flask and that includes the spells you have to max until the axe skill comes out then we will focus on that. 1-12: start at the tutorial on weak arachnee. there boost ur Boozer to 2 and boost the rest of spell point for Blazing Fist until u reach lvl 12 there u have maxed out ur Blazing Fist and You should of Put all Charecteristic point into intel except for the last 5 points from lvl 12 bonus.now you hit Twice with Blazing Fist and stay drunk for 3 turns. 12-21: Well done so far. From here on out(including the bunoses of lvl 12) goes into Vitality and Boozer, untill you have maxed Boozer. now you can even hit atleast once with ur Blazing Fist when you use boozer. (STOP BOOSTING YOUR VITALITY AFTER IT REACHES 50) 21-53: This is a gap that you meet no good spell (usefull in PvP, but useless in fighting alone)so What i did was that i Got Striking spell by Trading 120 Moskito Brows for it. and max it. Then Even BETTER spell is Leek Pie Max this one too. (also by now you should Have a perspic set i HIGHLY recommand that you buy a Perfect damage and REFLECT and go to Piglet peninsula and take on them. you wont believe how easy you lvl up there. Ask for Characteristic points Put all after lvl 21 into intel so that you will have 100 intel at lvl 41, After 41 all MUST go to chance until you reach 100 in it too which will take around 30 lvls meaning at lvl 71 you have it boosted to 100 54-69: CONGRATULATION!!! you have gotten the Melancholy One of the Best Pandawa moves and your first Class Non-Alcoholic spell Attack which is Extremly Popular between Pandawas.you CAN max it right after you got it and you'll be happy you did it!! ^^ 70-100+: Max Explosive Flask at lvl 71 and Now you have the best spells all Maxed and ready to go. i see no more spells ( unless you have a weapon skill that MUST BE LVLED AFTER lvl 71). also Since you have 100 Chance, 100 Intel, 50 Vitality at lvl 71; i recomand start putting 1,1 - 2,1 - 1,2 into chance and intel, until you have 200 Chance, 200 intel. spells points after 71 (or 81 do to weapon skill) can be spread out through out your CHOSON spells like COWWOT that heals you and too as a tree. ---- Sets and Equipments * Advantuer set: 1-20 * Gobbal set(BEST INTEL GOBBAL LINNING AND AMMY YOU CAN GET): 20-38 * Perspic set(PERFECT REFLECT): 38-70 * Pick Your Choice of parts: 70+ ---- Monsters 1-13: Do ALL the quests in pandawa land and all the asturb quests. 13-20: i Found boars and moskitos good to lvl up on But sunflowers give good money with their seeds. 20-38: ???s from Endangered beer quest are EXTREMLY good to lvl up on. i lvled from 22- 38 in JUST ONE DAY.(but i was using the 100 wisdom candy so have expect to lvl up little slower then that ^^) 38-70: (PERSPIC SET REQUIRE): Piglets take on mobs 2-4 they end their turn at the second they start their turn and you can kill them in 4-5 Striking if you are lucky. (GOBBAL SET): keep working on ???s and at lvl 45 go to chafer place in asturb forest. 70+: takes on dopuals in dopual's land (must be p2p and have the right aligment). they drop dopual stones costy of 40-60kk cash ^^ and EXTREMLY awesome exp. also i recomand you drop hunt at Amakna forests with your friends. ---- * Q.Why keep Alcholic Blow? * A.Why? simple Pandawas are like Sacriers and alcohalic blow is like assault it hit +2 range more then your main attacks at the beggining. They are Extremly useful on boars perspics and any other +4 Mp mosters * Q.Why shouldn't I fight Alignment until lvl 54? * A.You are an amazing class but you have a low range before 54 and you have not enough hp( unlike Sacriers). but the high damage and range of Melancholy you'll Rock.but before that do to ur LOW MP (thanks to boozer) and low range spells you 'll be sluaghter before you can even get close to your enemy.